warfacefandomcom-20200223-history
PvP Game Modes
In Player vs. Player mode, there are a few game modes that are currently available for players to experience in-game. Each game mode is unique to a certain pool of maps for which the mode is played. Team Deathmatch This is the classic two-team fight to the death where there are two teams pitted against eachother on a timer to see which team comes out on top: Warface or Blackwood. The team that reaches 150 points first wins. There is a time limit of 10 minutes and if the time runs out, the team with most points wins. A point is added to a team's score each time a player from the enemy team respawns. If they are resurrected by a defibrillator, no points are added. Plant the Bomb This is Team Deathmatch is essence but with two additional game mechanics: the attacking team collects a bomb at the start of the match where they escort the bomb planter and plant at one of two viable plant sites, 1 or 2, and there is no respawning. Each round has a time limit of 2 minutes in which the attacking team must plant the bomb. If the time runs out and the bomb is not planted, the defending team wins. After the bomb is planted, the defending team has to defuse it in 1 minute or it will explode. The Bomb takes 7 seconds to plant or defuse (or 3.5 seconds for the Engineer). To win, the bomb has to be detonated/defused, or the enemy team must be completely eliminated. Can be played in 6 or 11 rounds. Free for All This is the classic One Vs. All game mode where it is every man for himself. Basically, every player in this game mode is your enemy and your objective is to kill the most enemies in the allotted time-frame. These maps are usually large with plenty of cover. There is a limit of 300 kills and a time limit of 10 minutes before the game ends. The player with the highest amount of points wins. Storm The attacking team must capture specified objectives on the map by being near them and the defending team must defend the capture point by killing any enemies who try to capture it. There are a total of three capture points, each one in a different area of the map. After one point is captured, the next one becomes available. There are two rounds, and both have a time limit of 15 minutes. After the first round ends, the attacking team and the defending team change roles and the second round begins. If the attacking team captured all three points on the first round, the duration of the second round will be reduced to the time they needed to capture the third point. Whichever team captures more capture points in the shortest amount of time wins the game. If both teams have captured the same amount, the one that captured the last capture point faster wins. Capture In Capture, a warhead is placed in the defending team's base. One team is assigned to defend the warhead, and the other team is supposed to bring the warhead back to their base. There is no respawning in this mode. The attacking team must bring the warhead to their base to win and the defending team must protect the warhead for 3 minutes. Can be played in 6 or 11 rounds. Destruction In Destruction, there is a capture point placed in the center of the map. The objective is to use the radio to call airstrikes on the opposing team's base. In order to call in an airstrike, you must interact with the radio for some time, in which you are vulnerable. The airstrikes affect part of the enemy team's base. The first team to reach 1000 points win. It takes 3 seconds to capture the point. The capture point gives 3 points each second. Domination Similar to Storm and Destruction. There are many capture points, all available from the start. Teams can capture them to obtain points. The team that reaches 1000 points first wins. Each capture point gives 2 points per second. Domination has a time limit of 8 minutes. If the time runs out, the team with more points wins. Hunt Similar to Free-for-All. After killing an enemy, they will drop a red Dog Tag, which can be collected for points.If you die, you will drop a blue Dog Tag, which you can collect to prevent other players from obtaining it, this Dog Tag will not give you any points. The game will end after 15 minutes. The player with the highest amount of points wins. Blitz Also known as Tactical Base Storm. Similar to Plant the Bomb. The bomb is already planted at the center of the map. The attacking team must defuse the bomb in 90 seconds and the defending must protect the bomb until it detonates. The Bomb can be defused in 7 seconds or 3.5 seconds for the Engineer. Battle Royale Main article: Battle Royale Also known as Last Man Standing. Similar to Free-for-All. The objective of this game mode is to be the last survivor. Players start only with their melee weapons and special items are disabled. Weapons can be found inside crates scattered around the map. Airdrops containing the best weapons may eventually appear around the map. After 30 seconds from the beginning, the map area will begin to shrink. Anyone inside the death zone will take damage. The last player alive wins. This is the only Game Mode that allows up to 32 players. After a player dies, they can leave without losing the rewards. Rewards will be given after the match ends.